


When Everything's Made To Be Broken

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: girl!Monroe [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Direct spoilers for s02e06 - Over My Dead Body, Elly has a date, Everyone else knows why he's upset, F/M, Getting Together, Jealousy, Nick gets a clue, Nick isn't impressed by Elly dating, Nick refuses to BELIEVE, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elly's got herself a date, and perhaps a boyfriend, however Nick isn't particularly supportive and everyone seems kind of surprised.<br/>Then someone from Elly's past comes back and everything gets even more complicated.<br/>Direct spoilers for s02e06 - Over My Dead Body</p><p>Girl!Monroe story. Sequel to 'But Your Daddy Left You'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hank and Wu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer –** I don't own anything, but oh the fun that could be had if I did.
> 
> Song title from 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls because it just seems right.  
> This occurs after s02e05 – The Good Shepherd and involves some of the information from s02e06 – Over My Dead Body.  
> There are so many things I adore about season two, I am just loving almost everything. So I might have fiddle with some things but I'm not changing Nick's mum (so pleased she was 'good' in the show but I enjoyed writing her 'evil').

**When Everything's Made To Be Broken**  
by Moonbeam

**/ / / Hank and Wu \ \ \**

Nick knocked on Elly's door a bag of her favourite fruit pastries from the bakery near the precinct behind his back in thanks for an especially good rescue the night before.

"You look nice," Nick said when Elly answered the door.

"I have a date, what do you need?"

"I just came by for a chat, nothing Grimm related." Nick looked at her she was wearing jeans like normal but her top was not at all checkered and she was wearing makeup. "A date?"

"Yeah, that guy I told you about meeting at the grocery store."

"Oh hey, Nick," Rosalee said coming out from behind Elly. "Okay, Elly. I'm off call me later and tell me how it went."

Nick watched Rosalee leave.

"Nick, do you need something?" Nick looked back at her and shook his head slowly. "I'll see you another time then? He's picking me up in a few minutes."

Nick nodded and stepped back allowing Elly to close the door behind him while he walked to his car and drove away.

Ten minutes later Nick walked into Hank's favourite pub to find his partner and Sargent Wu at the bar. He settled down next to them and ordered a whiskey.

"I thought you said you had plans," Wu said adding his own drink to Nick's order, apparently the last person there got to get the next round.

Nick shrugged and threw back his drink letting it burn the whole way down.

Wu and Hank looked at one another over Nick's head and took small sips of their own drinks as he ordered a second glass. The bartender put it down in front of him with a warning look and Nick sipped at his drink this time.

"So," Wu said slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nick said and took a sip. "Nothing should be wrong."

Hank and Wu looked at one another over Nick's head again and Wu shrugged.

"But," Nick continued. "I'm kind of annoyed."

"About?"

"Elly's on a date."

"I see," Wu said. "And you're surprised you're not happy about this?"

Nick nodded.

"So that's why Rosalee went over to see her tonight."

"She was getting Elly ready for her date," Nick said into his drink. "Elly looked really excited."

"I'm glad," Hank said and both Wu and Nick looked at him. "I mean, I'm glad she's happy about her date not that you're upset about it."

"I'm hitting the head," Nick said throwing back the last of his drink. "Get me another one."

"He has no idea," Wu said. "You'd think a detective would be more aware of what is going on."

Hank shrugged. "Elly's just as bad."

"He needs to fix it," Wu said. "She is too good a cook to let her go." Hank looked at him and Wu shrugged. "Your turn to buy."

Hank nodded and gestured to the barmaid who came over to take their order.

"Your friend is going through his drinks quickly," she said.

"The woman he is in love with is going on a date and he hasn't realised he's in love with her yet," Hank explained.

"Double," she said with a smile. "I get it."

Hank smiled at her and Wu sighed. "You've already got a girlfriend, stop flirting with everyone else."

Hank smirked at Wu. "I can flirt, it's fun."

"Plus," the barmaid said. "I'm gay so it wouldn't matter if you were the one flirting."

"Oh well," Wu said standing and smiling at her. "I'll be back in a moment."

Nick passed Wu on the way back to their spot at the bar.

"I should be happy for Elly," Nick said sipping at his drink. "So I am going to be happy for her."

"Or," Hank said. "You could admit that you have feelings for Elly and go back there, tell her and see if she doesn't go out with you instead."

Nick was completely still and silent for a moment and then he laughed. "I'm not in love with Elly."

"You really are."

"No."

"Yes," Hank said. "You are and everyone knows."

"What are we talking about?" Wu asked when he came back from the bathroom.

"Nick being in love with Elly," Hank said before Nick could stop him.

"Oh yeah, you are crazy for her."

Nick stared at Wu. "I am not in love with Elly."

Wu rolled his eyes. "For a detective you really are quite stupid."

Nick glared but turned around to order another whiskey ignoring both of his colleagues. He sipped at the drink and they all sat in silent. When Nick took the last sip he turned to them, his eyes curious. "Why do you think I'm in love with Elly?"

"Nick, when you first talked about Monroe I thought it was a guy, and I thought you were going to come out to me at some point. Then I realised who you were talking about, the woman from the little girl case. Then she kept coming up and then Juliette left and she brings baked goods to the precinct and she keeps spare clothes at your house."

"And you keep some at hers," Wu pointed out.

"Plus," Hank said again. "She brings us cake."

"You mentioned that already," Nick pointed out.

"But it's very good cake," Wu said. "Deserves two mentions and if you stuff this up and she stops bringing us cake you will have the entire precinct mad at you."

Nick laughed. "I can't stuff up our friendship. She's…she's my best friend."

"And you're in love with her," Hank said.

Nick drank the last of his whiskey. "I'm going home. I'll see you both next week."

Wu and Hank watched him walk out of the bar.

"Do you think he's going to work it out?" Wu asked.

Hank shrugged. "He's working against _a lot_ of denial but he's a smart guy."

Hank stood up and slid his jacket back on.

"You off?"

"I have a girl I should be getting back to," Hank said with a smirk. "See you Monday."

"Bye," Wu said nodding at Hank as he walked out. "How am I the one left alone?"

"I would suggest," the barmaid said coming back. "Going and talking to the redhead at the end of the bar." Wu looked over and the woman smiled shyly. "Just saying."

Wu saluted the barmaid and went down to the end of the bar.

Nick made it to his car when he realised he'd had too much to drink. He swore and made sure the car was locked before he started walking home. He stopped in at a Chinese place on the way and ate vegetarian spring rolls as he walked.

Hank and Wu were obviously just seeing what they wanted, Nick thought as he dished out the rest of the food onto a plate. He took it into the lounge room and sat down. He turned on the movie he'd been watching last night and settled down to finish it.

Then he realised that he'd bought garlic tofu and stared down at his plate. He hated tofu – a lot. He only bought it because of Elly, in fact he looked down at his plate and realised that only one thing on the whole plate had meat in it.

He was immovable on Szechuan beef.

Everything else was vegetables and noddles and the things he bought when they were together. When it was just him he bought meat but he hadn't. Nick put his plate down and then picked it back up. It was silly, Hank and Wu were wrong and he had just ordered from habit…in fact, he was going to call them and order a couple more dishes. Something with meat. He reached for the phone and then shook his head. That was even sillier, he had enough food for…two, already. But that made sense because he was at Elly's all the time to work on Grimm things and to discuss their lives and just to hang out because they were friends and that was all they were. He often ordered enough for two and this meant he didn't have to cook tomorrow. That was obviously why he'd ordered so much, there was plenty here for leftovers tomorrow.

Nick reached for his weird, imported, German beer and studiously didn't think about when he'd stopped buying generic and American.

He watched his show and ate his food and didn't think about the fact that Elly had been the one to tape this movie on his machine.

They were best friends and that was it, that was all there was and they didn't need to justify themselves to anyone. Of course he listened to her, she was his best friend and she knew more about him than anyone did. She would know what movies would interest him and he never paid much attention, just watched whatever was on most of the time because he could never find the guide.

Nick went to bed after the movie finished and looked at the green sheets that Elly had helped him pick out after Juliette left. Juliette who'd left because she thought there was something going one with him and Elly.

Nick swore and shook his head, they were just incapable of understanding the relationship that Nick and Elly had because Juliette didn't know about him being a Grimm…and neither did Wu and Hank was all loved up with Rosalee so he _would_ see love everywhere. Nick shook his head and had a hot shower and went to bed.

He hoped Elly was having a fun time, he _did_ and they were wrong.

**/ / / TBC \ \ \**


	2. Roddy and Holly

**/ / / Roddy and Holly \ \ \**

Nick woke up late the next morning and decided he should get to the cleaning he had been avoiding for the last few weeks. He used a robotic vacuum cleaner during the week while he was at work. Elly had insisted when she realised that while Nick wasn't a complete slob he occasionally was just too busy to dust and vacuum. Ever since his mother and Kimura had decimated half his house and he had, what Elly termed as going minimalistic, his cleaning was a lot easier than it had been when he was still with Juliette. There was just less stuff everywhere.

Nick was taking a break and eating leftover Chinese for a rather late breakfast when his phone rang. He wasn't on call but he was still expecting it to be the precinct, however, Roddy's name was flashing at him instead.

"Hello, Roddy."

"Hey, Nick," Roddy said whispering.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my…umm, my dad is sleeping…I'm just trying to be quiet. Did you do that recommendation for me for university?"

Nick nodded and started for his computer. "I haven't printed it out but I have it all ready for you."

"Can I come and get it today?"

"Sure," Nick said. "I'll print it out now…hey, the hockey is on today isn't it? Do you want to come over and watch the game? I'll invite Elly and Barry."

"Yeah, sure," Roddy said. "But I can come and get the letter straight away?"

"Of course," Nick said wondering if he would need to go to the market to get some things. "Come as soon as you want."

"Great, Holly's mum is bringing me now."

"Holly's mum?" Nick asked but Roddy had already hung up. "I thought you were at home." Nick shook his head and went back to his food. He managed to finish in the kitchen and felt quite happy that the morning's work would do for another week so he called Elly.

"Hey, El," Nick said when she answered. "I have the day off and the hockey game is on, do you want to come over for it?"

"That sounds good," Elly said. "Roddy just walked out of the door but I can see if I can catch him."

"He was at your house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He called me and told me that he was being quiet so his dad didn't wake up."

"That's strange," Elly said. "He came over for a practice and Holly came too. She loved it so I talked to her mum about taking Holly to the next concert."

"Sure," Nick said trying to work out why Roddy would have lied to him. "I'll see you later then."

"I'll bring something little."

"Great, bye."

Nick hung up and looked out the door waiting for Roddy. A few minutes later Claudia Clark stopped in front of his house and Roddy and Holly climbed out and rushed up the stairs. Nick had the door open before they had a chance to knock.

"Hey, Nick," Roddy said. "So, that letter?"

"I just spoke to Elly and she told me that you were at her house."

Roddy's shoulders slumped as soon as Nick said Elly's name and he looked at Nick apologetically.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I was over at Elly's for a practice, I have that interview coming up and Mrs Clark brought Holly along and after when we were eating hot cinnamon buns Elly told her about the date she went on last night."

"Bad date," Holly said. "Elly should not go on dates."

"It was a bad date?" Nick asked. "I didn't even think to ask when I invited her to the hockey game."

"No," Roddy said. "That's just it; Elly said it was a great date. He was such a gentleman and the vegetarian restaurant was lovely and it was all so perfect and they're doing it again next week."

Nick hadn't realised he had been…pleased that Elly's date went badly until Roddy told him it went well. He was obviously just feeling a little jealous…of the fact that Elly might have found someone when he was admitting that he might never find anyone who could know about him being a Grimm and also want to spend their lives with him.

"But, her date going well is a good thing."

When Holly rolled her eyes Nick knew she'd been spending way too much time with Roddy.

"We came over to see if you knew," Roddy said suddenly looking down and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You date Elly," Holly suggested with a smile.

"What? No."

Holly's face fell.

"Holly was thinking that you might be a little jealous of Elly and her date."

"It has been a while," Nick said. "But…why are we discussing this…Holly thought?"

"Fine," Roddy said, thrusting his shoulders back defiantly. "We were wondering what you are going to do to _fix_ this."

"Fix what?"

"Elly dating."

"Elly should be happy."

"Yeah," Roddy said. "Happy with you."

Nick was fairly certain the 'you idiot' he heard on the end was one of the more polite possibilities. "Oh, not you too."

"What?"

"Last night Wu and Hank were trying to convince me that I was in love with Elly. I don't know why, they know we're just friends."

Roddy looked at Nick like his was stupid and then he said it. "You are an idiot, you are both idiots I can't work out how two smart people cannot see what is in front of them, of course you love her, Hank is right and of course she has feelings for you she allows you to use her like a scent dog."

"I would never use her like that!" Nick said firmly.

"Whatever, Blutbaden show affection in a couple of very straightforward ways, close physical contact…which let me tell you the two of you do all the freaking time, feeding their intended partner…and Elly cooks for you so much you should be going halves in food shopping, and welcoming you into their territory…you sleep at Elly's more than you sleep here. Your scent is all over the place it's like a giant Wesen sign of possessiveness. So until she does those things with this guy you have a chance. Man up and stop being so fucking scared."

Roddy turned around and walked out waiting for Holly on the steps.

Holly walked over to Nick. "You love El-ly!"

"I don't…" Nick started. "I don't think I do."

Holly repeated herself. "You," she tapped Nick on the chest over the steady beat of his heart. "Love." Hit again. "El-ly!"

"Come on Holly, he's got to get there on his own."

Holly threw her arms around Nick before leaving the house.

"What about your recommendation?" Nick called out.

"I'll get it when I come over for the hockey game," Roddy said.

Nick watched the car drive away from in front of the house and shook his head. He was positive…mostly positive…that he didn't have feelings for Elly. The occasional dream was normal and if he hadn't had one since he'd been at university that didn't actually mean anything. But Roddy had asked Claudia to bring him to Nick's house, out of the way, when Roddy was reluctant to even take a lift when his house was on the way to the Clark's. Roddy had looked worried, Holly had been worried too but he wondered if she simply didn't like the idea of their group dynamic changing. Roddy being worried was the thing sticking in his mind. Roddy spent a lot of time with he and Elly, Roddy was quiet and observant as was his Wesen nature but he had made a point of coming here and telling Nick to do something. It was one thing to dismiss Wu, who was a little closet romantic, and another to dismiss Hank who was sickeningly loved up and at the stage where he and Rosalee were looking to make their single friends happy and coupled off. But Nick found it hard to dismiss Roddy's worries in the same way.

He would have to talk to Elly, and then maybe together they could have a talk to Roddy and find out what was really worrying him about the situation. Nick nodded, he'd talk to Elly after the hockey game and they would sort everything out.

Nick called Frank and Hank, who both agreed to come, and then he grabbed his keys and headed to the supermarket for the food he would need to feed everyone.

**/ / /**


	3. Frank and Barry

**/ / / Frank and Barry \ \ \**

Nick pulled the tray out of the oven and slid it onto the table just as his front doorbell rang. Nick was never a very good cook but this had been fairly easy, rip open the packet and cook for a certain amount of time. It wasn't anywhere near the level of food they would have had at Elly's but it was passable.

Nick called out to the door. "Who is it?"

"Elly."

"Come in, it's open." Nick called out and began to spread the wings out.

Elly stopped next to him and placed a plate of mini cinnamon buns on the table. "I made some this morning for Roddy and Holly so I just whipped up some mini ones."

"They will go well with my wings," Nick said. "There are some vegetarian quiches in the oven as well."

"Wow," Elly said with a low whistle. "You cooked."

"I am capable," Nick said. "Thought it's all store bought but it's a day off and things have been pretty busy lately. I wanted to enjoy it and take advantage of some time off."

"I know you have," Elly said. "It looks good."

"There should be plenty for you to eat. You don't mind the chicken smell?"

"It smells really good," Elly said with a smirk and ran her finger through a dollop of sauce on the edge of the plate. Then she licked the sauce off her finger. "Very nice."

Nick shook his head and went to pull the vegetarian quiches out of the oven. "Did I forget anything?"

"Nope," Elly said looking at the table full of food. "Who's coming?"

"Barry, Frank, Roddy, Hank, Rosalee, and us."

"Probably enough food then," Elly say grabbing one of the hot quiches off the tray. "I'm going to go and sort out the TV."

While Elly sorted out the TV more people arrived, Rosalee and Hank first with a bottle of scotch, for the men, and one of red, for the ones with taste. Nick accepted them both with a smile and offered them both a plate.

"Elly," Rosalee said as soon as the Blutbad came back. "How was the date?"

Elly smiled. "It was lovely, he was very sweet."

Hank looked at Nick. "Is he a Wesen?"

"Yes," Elly said. "A Fuchsbau."

"Oh," Hank said looking at Rosalee with surprise.

"We had a lovely meal," Elly said. "A new vegetarian place."

"That's good," Nick said fiddling with the plates on the table. "I'm glad."

The doorbell rang and Nick walked out of the room to open it.

Claudia was standing at the door apologetically. "Hi, Nick, Holly really wanted to come and watch the hockey, I hope you don't mind us dropping in, I tried to call but no one answered."

"Oh, sorry," Nick said. "I'll have to check my phone, I must have left it on silent. Come in, come in, there is plenty of food and the match starts in fifteen."

Claudia smiled. "Thank you, we brought some cheese twists."

Holly held out the bag from the bakery in town and smiled at him. "Hi, Nick."

"Hey, Holly. Come in."

Holly beamed and walked in, Roddy walked in moments later.

"I caught the bus and have nothing. Hey, Nick."

"Food's in there," Nick said pointing behind him. Roddy beamed and went to get himself a plate.

"Claudia," Nick said with a smile. "I didn't think Holly liked hockey but anything like this you are always welcome."

"I didn't think she did either," Claudia admitted. "But she was very insistent."

Nick walked Claudia into dining room. "I think I know why."

"Why?" Claudia asked just as the doorbell rang again.

"It's Frank and Barry," Elly said. "I'll get it."

Nick turned to Frank and Barry when they came in. "Hi, come in and help yourselves."

"Nick," Claudia said when the Jägerbars were getting their food. "You know why my daughter has suddenly decided she loves hockey and needed to be here."

"This morning when they came to see me."

"Roddy said he needed to pick up a recommendation."

"They came because of Elly's date."

"Huh," Barry said walking between them to grab some wings. "I thought you two were knocking boots."

"Barry!" Frank said as his son walked away.

Barry ignored him and jammed himself onto the couch next to Roddy. "Move over."

"I was here first," Roddy said elbowing him.

Barry shrugged and started eating.

"I'm sorry about Barry," Frank said.

"You don't have to apologise for him," Nick said then turned back to Claudia. "They seemed worried, they think I have feelings for Elly and I think they are trying to protect me."

Claudia's face relaxed. "I'll have a word to her."

Nick smiled.

"There is nothing going on between you?" Claudia asked.

"We're friends," Nick said.

Claudia nodded and left. Nick turned back to the table to get a plate to find Frank staring at him.

"What you have to understand, Nick. Is that given the way you and Elly treat one another and the fact she is a Blutbad it is an easy mistake to make."

"Why?"

Frank looked at Nick carefully and then into the lounge room where everyone else was. "What do you know of Blutbaden mating rituals?"

"Nothing," Nick said.

"Maybe you should look them up," Frank suggested.

"What do you know that I don't?" Nick asked stepping closer to Frank and the Jägerbar stared down at him. For a moment Nick was forcibly reminded of the fact he was talking to a lawyer.

"A lot," Frank said flashing a sudden smile. "But if the rumours are true then you will have diaries somewhere and in one of them it will tell you everything you need to know."

"Why won't you just tell me?" Nick asked looking past Frank to his lounge room and Elly.

"Because," Frank said. "It would be improper for me to discuss the mating habits of a Blutbad. It is a private matter and I do not wish to get anything wrong. Some things are universal to Wesen like she and I but not everything. I think it is best that you look in the books."

Nick nodded. "Okay, thank you, sorry."

Frank smiled. "Don't worry about it, thank you for the food, and the invite, and for accepting my son."

"I'm glad he is settling in."

Frank nodded and walked away. Nick got his own plate of food and went to sit next to Elly to watch the game. He didn't pay as much attention to it as he should have.

Nick didn't ask Elly to stay. He smiled at her as she left the house and waited a few minutes before he left the house as well – going to his trailer and the Blutbaden book.

**/ / /**


	4. The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sort of dosed up on pain medication so if anything is shockingly rambly or makes no sense please let me know.

**/ / / The Book \ \ \**

Nick had always found it odd that there was an entire book dedicated to Blutbaden in his trailer. Unfortunately, most of it was in German. Nick pulled out his laptop and opened up a translation website. He listed every word it could think of that related to mating rituals; mating, courting, bonding, marriage, betrothal, love, and as many more as he could think of. He started a list of German words: liebe, paarung, hofierung, bonden, heirat, verlobung, etcetera.

Nick started looking through the books, scanning for those words hoping he could find something. On a page in the middle, in green ink, were the words bonden and liebe. Nick began slowly typing the words into his translation website, sentence by sentence, and noted down the translation as he went. His stomach tightened with each word but he continued on until he had the whole section. Some parts of it didn't make a lot of sense but once Nick had fiddled with the words he had something that made sense and made him question his relationship with Elly.

_Blutbaden are concerned with three things – feeding, pack and their territory. Even those Blutbaden who do not slaughter humans for their food will still hunt and kill for fresh meat. The territory of a Blutbad is sacred and entering their territory without permission or warning will lead to death. Blutbad children are raised within the territory of their parents. When a Blutbad comes of age they participate in rites of passage from child to adult. When a Blutbad passes these rites they are expected to leave their parents' territory and find their own. These rites also mark the age at which a Blutbad may find and claim a mate._

~~_Blutbaden mate exclusively with other Blutbaden._~~ This section was crossed out and another section entered next to it in another hand. _Blutbaden mate with Blutbaden in most cases but have been known to marry Wildermann, Jägerbar, and in one case of hearsay – a Grimm._

_Blutbad, like most mammalian predatory Wesen, are monogamous and refer to their husband or wife as mate or bonded. Like the rites of passage from child to adult Blutbad have to go through traditional actions to prove their suitability for matrimony._

_The three most important things to a Blutbad are feeding, pack and territory._

_A Blutbad's territory is marked by the owner of the property. The only scents allowed to remain on the territory of a Blutbaden are those of their packs. The scents of family, parents and siblings, are limited and scent marking is never allowed for any person that is not part of the pack that resides within the territory. The scents of visitors are covered by the Blutbads that claim that territory as their own as soon as the visitor leaves so that the scent cannot be mistaken as being part of their pack. Blutbaden territory has been observed to cover many acres of land, and many dwellings, for family packs, with clearly scented barriers between the homes, and land, of each individual family unit within the greater pack. Scents in the territory of a Blutbad mark out the exact members of the Blutbaden pack – the strength of the scent is directly connected to the strength of the bond between that person and the leader of the pack or the territory's owner._

Nick wondered if Elly removed his scent every time he left. It would take a lot of time, especially in the month he had spent there when she was recovering.

 _The territory of a Blutbad is sacred and entering their territory without permission or warning will lead to death._ Nick thought back to when they had first met, to when he had kept dropping by and the way Elly had reacted and he wondered if the only thing saving him from death was the fact she did not kill anymore. She had attacked him, jumped through the window at him because he went onto her land without asking. She had told him not to just drop by but she never seemed to enforce that so nick kept doing it. Nick wondered if he should stop just dropping around after all she had told him not to come at all when her brother was in town. Nick kept reading.

 _Scent is important to Blutbaden, as is touch, just like the scent of pack members is intrinsic to the protection of the Blutbad's territory is it passed on between pack members. Touch and scent is shared between members of a Blutbaden pack. The scent of a Blutbad marks their mate as theirs just as is marks their territory as theirs. Between bonded pairs touch and scent are signs of affection. No bonded Blutbad has one noticeable scent, the scent of their partner_ (wife or husband – the translation came up with so many words) _would be almost as strong as their own. Children of a mated pair, should they be young, would also be present though their scent is never allowed to overpower that of the Blutbad's spouse._

Nick thought back to what Roddy had said – 'close physical contact' but he touched a lot of people. He didn't though, Nick realised, a hand on the shoulder, the elbow, the occasional hug for people but for the most part he didn't touch anyone unless he had to. Except Elly. He and Elly touched a lot, little touches that didn't really mean anything. Except, he remembered his mother and father touching him like that – a hand on the head, arm around his shoulders, different to how Elly touched him and different to how he touched Elly – those touches more like the ones he shared with Juliette…before everything with his Grimm heritage. He told himself he and Juliette had touched as much as he and Elly did but he didn't believe his own lie.

_Pack for a Blutbad does not have to share blood but Blutbaden are social creatures who have to have a pack or family around them. Marks of pack are shown in scent, in touch, in meeting the basic needs of the pack – food, contact, and shelter. It does not matter that a Blutbad does not come from the same family if they both chose to create pack bonds between them. Blutbaden are concerned with the basic needs of their body and protection and if these are offered to another then pack bonds begin to form._

Nick thought on Roddy and Holly and even himself, people that Elly put herself out to care for. She brought food to the station during difficult cases and offered them all a safe place to be themselves. Nick hadn't realised that Elly though about their little group of friends as anything other than friends and yet the idea made him smile. He would have to tell Hank about that and see if the other detective was still as enamoured with Elly's cooking if he knew that made him part of her pack.

_The bonds between married Blutbad are the same as those between members of the pack with the addition of love. Once a pair is bonded they are a liability to their partner as Blutbaden are territorial about not only their land but also people they consider to be part of their packs. Blutbaden, once bonded, are married for life and they will do anything they can to protect one another, will often give their life to protect their pack. Using pack against a Blutbad will always get results and a lone Blutbad is the most dangerous as they have no one to provide for or to protect. Territory and the skills of Blutbaden are all ways of showing perspective pack members, and bondmates, that they can protect what they wish to be theirs. These things, being the most important to Blutbaden, can be used in the hunt and should be remembered._

The rest of the passage instructed Nick on the best way of identifying a Blutbaden mate and then using them to flush out and kill the rest of the pack. The ways of identifying a Blutbaden mate were perhaps the most interesting, and the most worrisome, of everything that Nick had read so far.

 _The ways of identifying a Blutbad mate. The person they touch or speak to the most. The person they would sacrifice their own safety for. The person who can enter their territory without invitation or warning. The person who they care for above others._ There is a note here to be careful with this as a Blutbad's children can be cared for more than a mate. _Their hunting partner. Anyone who the Blutbad will willingly and without fear allow to stand behind them or to touch their backs._

Nick looked down at his notes again and saved the file that he had been copying the translation into. He knew Elly didn't think of him as anything other than his friend. He knew she wouldn't lie about something like that but everything he had read, every single thing they had done together since they have meet was covered in the words he had just read. She had sacrificed her safety for him, she touched him and they spoke more than once a day, she allowed him to **live** **in her territory** for over a month, they hunted together and…Elly had more than once told him she trusted him to watch her back – her most vulnerable place.

The part that ran through Nick's mind. The part that made him slam the Blutbad book closed and shove it into the closet. The part that made him leave the trailer and drive home without worrying if he was being followed or even noticing if he was doing the right thing on the road was the little spark of **hope**. That feeling in his chest and his gut that liked the idea of Elly thinking of him like that. Thinking of him as hers, as her…mate?

He had thought they were friends.

But, every word he had read made him want the relationship they described, made him want them with Elly and he wasn't sure when he'd stopped thinking of her as just his friend Elly.

He wanted her and the force of his want shocked him. He hadn't wanted her this morning – he was sure of it. He hadn't wanted her yesterday but he had been jealous of her date and he had been so worried when he realised that the relationship they had might change. He locked himself inside his house and thought about what this all meant.

He wanted Elly.

Elly thought of him as a friend.

Elly was dating someone else. Someone she liked.

Nick had lost his chance and he hadn't even known that he had one.

**/ / /**


	5. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Direct spoilers for s02e06 - Over My Dead Body** \- I have altered the dialogue from the script so it doesn't get heavy and feel like repetiton. Uni's over, my Star Trek big bang's finished so I'm getting back to everything else now.

**/ / / Avoidance \ \ \**

Nick decided to take some time off. He wanted to decide if he was simply listening to the people around him or if he had actually been ignoring the fact he had feelings for the best friend he had ever had. He worked, and the caught up on the online German course he had neglected in the last couple of weeks. He was getting good; he had worked out how to count, say greetings and farewells and ask someone's name. He was feeling quite disheartened about the whole thing but he supposed it would take him some time to learn German. He let Elly's calls go through to his voicemail and stayed late at work to get his paperwork finished. Hank looked at him on Tuesday night like he was a coward but Nick's partner never complained about Nick doing half of his work.

On a Wednesday Nick had no choice but to take Elly's call when she called his place while he had Hank over for pizza and a game.

"Hi, Elly." Hank said. "I'll just get him."

Nick had no choice but to take the phone from Hank. "Elly?"

"Nick," Elly whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"It's not a great time, can we talk later?"

"Someone placed a hit on me and I thought I might be a nice idea for you to stop them."

Nick looked at Hank. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Nick hung up on Elly.

"Emergency?" Hank asked and Nick nodded. "Wesen thing?"

"Someone's been hired to kill her," Nick whispered.

Hank stared at him for a moment. "Go, I'll sort out the food and close everything up."

"Thanks." Nick grabbed his things and left Hank to his house. When he made it to Elly's she was wearing a dress and Nick started at her for a long moment.

"She had a date," a voice said from behind Nick and he spun pulling his gun as he went to point at…Angelo.

"What is he doing here?" Nick threw over his shoulder to Elly.

"I'm the one who was hired to kill Elly." Angelo volunteered.

"Put your hands behind your back, you are under arrest," Nick said stepping closer to Angelo.

"He came and told me that he'd been hired," Elly said stepping between them. "He could have just killed me."

"I don't trust him."

"Feelings mutual," Angelo said letting his eyes bleed red. "But Elly's more important, isn't she?"

Nick swore and lowered his gun.

"I have about twenty-three hours before they want to see her dead." Angelo told him.

"Who?"

"A Königschlange."

"Name?"

"If I had a name I wouldn't be talking to you, Grimm."

Elly's mobile picked that moment to ring and Elly pulled it out of her dress. Nick stared at her for a moment trying to work out where it had even come from.

"It's James," Elly said. "Can you two not kill one another for, like, a second?"

"Yeah," Nick said looking down.

Elly left the room and Angelo grinned at Nick when he looked up. "So, what are you doing? Letting her date someone else?"

"How'd you get the job?"

"I killed the guy who was supposed to have the job and they gave it to me."

Nick turned and left the room to find Elly still on the phone. She looked over at Nick. "Did you know he killed another guy tonight?"

"James, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll call you when I've got all of this worked out."

Nick could hear a voice through the phone but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear any of the words. Elly hung up the phone a second later.

"Yeah, he killed the guy who was supposed to kill me. They gave her a phone."

"I'm supposed to deliver the body to them, they're going to call me." Angelo said from the doorway behind Nick holding the phone out.

"It's untraceable," Nick said twisting the phone around. "I can't do anything with it. I'm going to have to get you somewhere safe, Elly."

Nick and Angelo came to an agreement about Nick not arresting Angelo and the Blutbad agreed to help him trace the guy who had hired him. Nick didn't like it, he wanted to throw Angelo in jail but he would do what he needed to do to keep Elly safe. If his response to her in danger, to her in a dress, to knowing she had invited…James, to her house was any indication avoidance wasn't going to do him any good. He just needed to sort this out, get her safe and then he could worry about the fact he kept thinking about kissing her.

"So," Elly said. "Where are you going to keep me safe?"

"Hank," Nick said. "He'll be back at his place by now."

Elly nodded. "I'm going to change."

Nick watched her walk up the stairs and turned back around to find Angelo watching him. "What?"

Angelo smirked at him, his eyes bleeding red. "I can smell you."

"So?"

"You think she's going to miss the reek of want?"

"I will shoot you if I need to."

Angelo laughed. "No, you won't, because Elly is too important to you to hurt me."

"And she's not important to you?"

"Of course she is," Angelo said. "I wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"I'm ready," Elly said coming back down the stairs and Nick couldn't stop the smile. He preferred her like this, her hair back in a ponytail, the dress swapped for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled at Nick. "No bloodshed, good."

/ \ / \ / \

Nick rubbed his hand over his face. She was in danger because of him. It wasn't like last time when they wanted to send a message. This time they wanted to kill her. Angelo swung back into his car and Nick slid the phone into his pocket before he started the engine.

"So, it's all your fault."

"I heard."

"I knew you were going to get her killed. I came back and I tried to get her to come with me but she refused to leave."

"She doesn't live your life anymore. She's Wieder now."

"That's crap," Angelo said with a growl. "She stayed because of you."

"No, she didn't." Nick knew that for sure. "You killed a guy last night and you don't even care. She does, she would, she is trying to be better. She is dating some guy named James and-"

"Fuchsbau," Angelo said like he was cursing. "So, are you going to deny the fact that I can still smell you all over her?"

"We're friends."

"Are you so useless as a Grimm that you don't know how important scent is to us."

"She considers me pack."

"We used to fuck and I don't think she ever smelled that much like me."

Nick turned to glare at Angelo who was grinning at him.

"So, you've worked it out. You have fluffy feelings for her."

"Just shut up so I can drive."

Angelo laughed at him.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has Elly's POV.


	6. Angelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the fact I haven't been able to watch this episode again until now is the worst excuse in the universe but it's true. Along with RL being busy and a new, busy (but great job/career) and I'm horrible.  
> I would kind of like to have kept Angelo around to make more trouble later but there will be plenty of melodrama later regardless. Enjoy...

**/ / / Angelo \ \ \**  
  
"Someone wants to deliver a message to all Wesen," Angelo said, his eyes on Elly.  
  
Hank frowned. "What type of Wesen are you, Angelo?"  
  
"Blutbad," Angelo said. Elly watched as he eyes twitched at the word Blutbad. "The same as Elly. Oh, and welcome to the conversation."  
  
"How are we going to deliver them a dead Elly? I want to know who placed this hit, we need to stop them." Nick said, dragging all of their attention back to him.  
  
Angelo's eyes finally left Elly and she looked over at Nick. Elly remembered that look – it was the one he often wore when he'd finally spotted his prey's weak spot. She didn't know what had gone on with he and Nick earlier but she had a feeling it would come back to bite Nick later.  
  
"If we don't deliver Elly's body, they're coming after us." Angelo pointed out, eyes on Nick.  
  
"So how do we deliver them a dead Elly?" Hank asked.  
  
Elly's eyes shifted, she didn't look at Angelo or Nick but straight ahead at Hank. "Dead feint."  
  
Hank had no idea what that was, though neither did Nick, and as Elly explained the room erupted in refusals.  
  
"There is no other way to do this," Elly said. "This is what we are doing. I'm going to Rosalee's."  
  
"She's going back to look after he aunt," Hank said.  
  
"I know," Elly said, "but she has everything we need."  
  
"I can't let you do this," Nick said.  
  
"You either help me or you walk away now."  
  
Nick's face turned mulish but he nodded and they set out for Rosalee's shop.  
  
Elly knew that when she called Rosalee she would end up having to convince her friend to go through with this but she wasn't expecting the look Nick sent her way when he asked Rosalee what the dead feint actually entailed.  
  
"Elly," Nick grabbed her elbow when everyone else was off gathering supplies. "You don't need to do this, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Do you have a better plan, Nick?"  
  
His eyes were soft and apologetic. "I wish I had something. Maybe you need to stop-"  
  
Elly cut him off with a sharp look. "I am a Blutbad and I will not be forced to do something against my will. You are my friend and I have chosen to help you. That is my choice and they will not take it away from me."  
  
"If it's going to get you killed, I…" Nick took a sudden step back and blinked at her. "…I don't want to lose you, Elly."  
  
Elly threw her arms around him. "I trust Angelo to bring me back."  
  
Nick sighed against her shoulder but he hugged her regardless. "I don't think I do."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Nick froze against her and pulled back to look at Elly. "You know I do."  
  
"Then trust me that this is what I have to do. It's to protect us all."  
  
Nick still didn't look convinced. In fact, to Elly's eye, he looked like he was going to be sick but he nodded and turned away to collect the few items he had been given.  
  
"He's right, you know."  
  
Elly turned around to find Angelo leaning against a wall and watching her  
  
"You're going to end up dead because of him. If not this time, then the next."  
  
"I'm not going to stop helping him just because someone doesn't like it. I believe in him, in the type of Grimm he is, and what he's doing."  
  
"Have you told your family about him?"  
  
Elly stalked forward and glared at Angelo. "You sneaked back there and talked to them once, you will not do so again. My friends are my business, Angelo."  
  
Angelo scoffed at her. "You are not his friend, you'll never be his friend, you can't be just his friend and you never could."  
  
"Just because he's a Grimm-"  
  
"No, just because you're in love with him. You deserve better than the life you could have with him."  
  
Elly shook her head. "He's my best friend and the life I have here in Portland is what I want it to be."  
  
Angelo shook his head at her disbelievingly. "Here," he shoved a couple of bottle at Elly, "I'm going out the back for some air."  
  
Elly collected all of the different ingredients together on the table in the workroom and followed Rosalee's instructions to make the draught.  
  
Then she sat down on the lounge and prepared to take it.  
  
Elly's eyes stayed on Nick when she had swallowed the mixture. Angelo watched her closely. Her eyes flickered to him, and to Hank, but she was looking at Nick. And he was looking right back, kneeling next to the couch. Worry and fear and barely concealed love on his face as he watched Elly lay back and close her eyes.  
  
Angelo had known he didn't have a chance of winning her back the last time he'd been in Portland but he'd been hoping she was smart enough to cut her ties with the Grimm before she was killed. Obviously, that hope had been for nothing. Angelo would save her this time but he wouldn't be around to save her next time.  
  
Once she was out, Angelo stepped forward to pick her up but Nick put a hand on his shoulder. "What?"  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
Angelo looked him up and down. "Do you think you can manage her, Grimm?"  
  
Nick glared at him, unimpressed, and stooped to pick Elly up, turning for the back of the shop and Angelo's truck. Nick laid her out on in the back of the car and turned back to Angelo.  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do and if you'd just leave her alone she wouldn't be in danger."  
  
Hank huffed out a laugh. "Do you honestly think that Elly wouldn't just follow him if he left her alone?"  
  
Angelo turned to look at the detective – the man had a point. Elly had never really been the type of woman, or Blutbad, to let anyone tell her what to do and she rarely, if ever, allowed anyone to make decisions for her.  
  
"She's going to end up dead for real being around you, Grimm."  
  
Nick closed the door and handed her an ear piece. "I can't make her do something she doesn't want to do. It's not who she is. And it's not who I am."  
  
Angelo shook his head at Nick with disappointment. "Let's go and get this over with."  
  
Angelo bit the inside of his cheek, looking at the white pall that was falling over Elly's face. He knew he needed to resuscitate her soon or he might lose her forever. He needed the damned financial backer to hurry the fuck up and arrive so that Angelo could get out of here and save Elly. He hated that goddamn Grimm for not leaving Elly alone and keeping her out of these situations. Elly's life was worth more than this Grimm, his work or anything else to do with that Wesen murderer no matter what Elly said about him being different and better and worth it.  
  
Angelo would be the first to admit that he didn't have a problem with killing people – if they pissed him off, or wanted to hurt him, or the money was right. Sometimes, like with those piggies he enjoyed it but he wasn't completely without feelings and Elly was one of the few people that he would put himself out for. When they had been running together Angelo would have even put his life on the line for her.  
  
Finally, the woman behind the job arrived but it was too late. He knew that if he didn't revive Elly now he would lose her and he couldn't lose her. Angelo jumped into the back of the car and knew that this was going to be one of the stupidest things he had ever done. He understood he was never going to get her back, things would never be the same between them again – Elly was simply a different person now, but Angelo couldn't lose Elly permanently. He couldn't let her die.  
  
He knew the hired goons were talking, he knew that they would try to kill them both as soon as they realised what was going on but Angelo just needed Elly to **breathe**.  
  
Angelo closed his eyes and begged, demanded, pleaded until Elly took a great gasping breath and sat upright.  
  
He didn't even think when the man pointed the gun, twitched before he prepared to shoot. She jumped. She hadn't expected him to actually shoot her but the force of the bullet made her jerk in mid-air and fall down. As soon as she was on the ground she could smell it – stomach juices and that particular smell that meant this wound was fatal no matter what happened.  
  
"Angelo," Elly said, shaking him. "Angelo."  
  
Angelo opened his eyes. "You're alive."  
  
"Yeah," Elly confirmed, blinking back tears.  
  
"I…" Angelo started, trailing off.  
  
"Oh God, Angelo," Elly said, cradling him into her.  
  
"Worth it," Angelo said, quietly.  
  
"No," Elly told him, pressing her palm into the wound. "It's not worth it, please just hold on."  
  
"G…dbye," Angelo said, the shadow of a smile on her lips.  
  
"No, no, Angelo."  
  
Angelo opened his eyes, focussing sharply for a second but struggling to talk. "That woman got away, be careful."  
  
Elly bit back her tears and nodded then Angelo closed his eyes and was gone.  
  
"No," she said to Nick, shaking her head. "Let me do this our way."  
  
Nick nodded and stepped forward but Elly held up her hand.  
  
Elly tucked her arms under Angelo and stood. She wobbled for a moment, felt Nick step forward and then freeze. She steadied herself and then started walking into the trees. As soon as she was far enough away from the scene that she knew Nick would have to either call in or deal with, she stopped and looked around. She left her other face out so that she could see better and began to scout for the perfect spot. The sun was brightening the sky when she found the right place. She lowered Angelo to the ground gently and had to sit down, panting into the cold morning air while she tried to stop seeing spots.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angelo," Elly said, quietly. "I never wanted you to be hurt."  
  
Elly knew he would roll his eyes at her and remind her that he made his own damn decisions. She knew he wouldn't want her to blame herself but she had been in danger and it was her fault that Angelo had been trying to protect her. Elly bowed her head and sobbed, remembering the times she had had with Angelo that were good. She remembered the bad as well. She remembered it all as she wrapped her hands around Angelo's wrist and cried for him and for her.  
  
When she was done, the sun warming her as she brushed her tears away, she started to dig. She built Angelo a grave, one fit for a Blutbad who fell protecting her.  
  
She smashed the watch upon his grave and then lifted her head to bay out her grief.  
  
/ / /


	7. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten days over two and a half years since I posted the last chapter I give you a new one.   
> I did think about not posting this until I finished the whole story but I think better when the chapter is posted.   
> Assuming anyone is still interested in this and going to read it.

**/ / /** **Time \ \ \**

Nick stopped at the vegan bakery near the station as soon as he was done with work the next day. He didn't know what to say to Elly about what had happened with Angelo. But he knew he needed to be there for her even if he didn't know what to do. He bought all of the ones he knew she liked and the cashier looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You and Elly have a fight?"

Nick felt a flush at the back of his neck at the knowledge that even the people who worked at a vegan bakery knew that he was in love with Elly when he hadn't. "No, I just don't know what to say so I'm bringing baked goods."

"Then you should get one of our new hints of summer muffins – she loved it when she tried it."

"Thanks," Nick said, adding it to his order.

He spent the short drive to Elly's thinking of things to say when he first arrived but he couldn't think of anything better than 'I'm sorry' so he parked the car and knocked on her door. It took her several minutes to answer – longer than normal and Nick was getting worried, thinking about fishing out his keys to her place and letting himself in to check on her when the door swung open.

"Elly," Nick said, taking in the differences in her and really beginning to worry. Her hair didn't look like it had been brushed that morning – and he could remember her telling him about the importance of personal hygiene and care as part of her routine. She was still in her workout clothes from earlier that morning.

"Come in."

Nick stepped into her house and noted the plate on the table with crumbs and the glass next to it – it wasn't near her normal eating times and Elly was not the type of person who left a plate on the table after she'd eaten. He could hear the TV as well and she had done nothing but complain about daytime TV when she'd been hurt and couldn't do anything but read or watch TV during the day.

"I brought you some pastries," Nick said awkwardly, watching Elly sit back on the couch and throw a blanket over her knees. "I'm sorry I couldn't come by earlier today."

Elly's shoulders rolled and she looked over at him. "You had to work."

"We were working on the scene in the forest."

Elly nodded. "And?"

"And there has been no mention of Angelo or another man being there – it's looking like a gang hit."

"I don't need to know this, Nick."

Nick let out a huff of breath and nodded. "Sorry, I don't know what to say to you, Elly. I'm sorry about Angelo."

"You never liked Angelo."

"But I do respect his desire to keep you alive."

"And he died for me," Elly said. "He didn't need to do that."

"I'm glad he did," Nick admitted, then immediately regretted it. "I didn't mean it like that, El, I just meant-"

"I know exactly what you meant, Nick. You meant his life is worth less than mine because mine is useful to you."

"You're important to me, Elly, it's not that you're useful. You're important to me because you're my best friend."

"Because I help you be a Grimm."

"Because you're you and because you've helped me save so many people."

"Helping you," Elly said, her mouth in a sneer. "Putting my life in danger for you. If I hadn't done that Angelo would still be alive."

"I'm sorry," Nick said, wanting to offer her some form of comfort but he didn't know if it would be welcome at the moment.

"It's not your fault," Elly told him. "It's my fault. It's my fault for thinking that I could just help you and go against generations of tradition, and the Verrat, and the ruling families, and every Blutbaden instinct there is. It's my fault that Angelo is dead."

"It was his choice."

"A choice that I forced him into because I help you."

"Elly," Nick said, trying to work out how to ask if this meant she was just going to stop helping him, or if this was her way of saying that she wasn't going to see him anymore, or if this was just part of the grief. He knew this was part of the grief but he had never, not once, thought that anything could shake her desire to help him and to protect Portland from Wesen who had become criminals. Yet now, he wondered if this was the moment it would all end – if this was when he would have to work alone as a Grimm instead of working with Elly. To be honest, he'd always known that everything was going to end. He just hadn't ever thought it would end now – just after he'd worked out what Elly meant to him.

"I just need some time, Nick, and I need you to not be here."

Nick nodded. "If you need anything, at all, please call me."

Elly nodded and pulled her legs up, tucking them underneath her. Nick out down the bag of pastries and turned to let himself out of the house. He drove home slowly, a pit of worry and loss opening up in his stomach. He was worried that Elly's guilt would test her control and there was nothing that was worth her losing her hold on being Weider.

**/ / /**


	8. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad there are still some people with me - I'm determined to finish this now, have about three chapters to go I think. Finally got past the awkward rock/hard place moment I'd written myself into. Possibly picking the episode where Angelo died to tie to them getting together was a bad idea...

**/ / /** **Missing You \ \ \**

Nick was running through the woods, music taped from one of Roddy and Elly's practise sessions playing in his ears. It was a cool morning, not as cold as it was going to be in a month but enough that he'd pulled out one of his old hoodies for the run. It was one he didn't wear much anymore, the red a flag to Blutbaden, and he had forgotten how good it was for running – warm but not overly tight and he was so pleased he had an opportunity to use it again even if the reason was so terrible.

He looked ahead, there was a fork in the running path, one of the paths would take him to a lake, deep in the woods, where he and Elly had gone more than once in summer. He'd never taken the other path but he didn't think he could go to a place he'd visited with Elly – not when it had been almost three weeks since he'd last seen her. He had asked Rosalee about her as subtly as possible, she hadn't bothered to call him on it but the way she'd touched his forearm told him she knew exactly what he was doing. She told him Elly was _fine_ but that didn't help Nick. Nick needed to know how she actually was – what she was doing, what she'd been doing with her time, and he desperately needed to know that her routine and Wieder lifestyle was surviving her grief and blame. But he couldn't ask anymore of Rosalee – the Fuchsbau hadn't said anything but Nick understood that she was going to protect Elly's privacy, even from him.

Nick took the path he'd never tried before and pushed his legs harder, pushing himself faster. The world turned darker as he started down the path – the trees above his head much closer than they had been. It took his eyes a moment to adjust as he jogged over rocks and sticks; this was obviously a much less well travelled path than the other one. Nick rolled his shoulders and pushed on, feeling the shift in temperature here as well. There was a sound above him and Nick flicked his eyes up to see a crow sitting on a branch. Nick smiled and tried to remember the old saying about crows. There were more in the trees coming up and Nick let his mind wonder while he counted them. Two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight all together. Nick could not remember the rhyme that Marie had taught him but he pushed it from his mind, focussing on his running again only to realise the space between his shoulders felt awkwardly tight. Nick froze remembering the feeling, he felt like someone was watching him.

He stopped, breathing heavily as the muscles in his legs twitched. He turned and looked behind him, but there was nothing there. Nick shook his head and turned back around to keep running. He shook his head, still feeling like there was something watching him. He pushed the thought from his brain and forced himself back into the rhythm he'd lost. Nick had almost forgotten about it when he heard something. He turned and looked behind him but there was nothing there. Nick stopped for a second, breathing heavily and took the time to look around the trees properly until he was sure that there was no one around. He'd obviously let the setting get to him. Nick rolled out his shoulders and went back to his running, not bothering to slide the earphones back into his ears.

Nick had pushed the thoughts aside, feeling like he was alone and safe again when he heard the twig snap, followed swiftly by a growl. Nick stopped and turned – at first all he saw was a pair of red eyes in the shadows. Nick wasn't sure whether to go closer or to run but his decision was made for him when the eyes grew closer and the weak light pierced the shadows to reveal Elly's completely woged face.

"Elly?"

Elly sneered. "Grimm."

"Elly?" He took a few steps closer but froze when she growled at him.

"Run, Grimm," she said, smiling wickedly at him.

Nick felt the first flick of fear he'd had in Elly's presence in years. "Elly?"

She stepped out of the trees and shadows. Nick took a step back, the ripple of fear trickling down his spine when he saw the blood – red and mostly dried and flaky but it stained the front of her checkered top, her hands and wrists, and the long line of her neck.

"Run," Elly said again, voice barely loud enough to reach him. Nick took more steps back, keeping the distance between them the same. Her eyes were the worst part about her – the vicious red glow that told him all of his fears had been realised. Finally, his presence in her life – his presence as a Grimm in her Wieder Blutbad life had broken her control and she was lost to bloodlust again. Nick had always worried it might happen and now it had happened.

Nick held up his hands. "Please, Elly, I can help you. We can get you some help and get you back to being Wieder – I just need you to stop, to calm down, and we will make this work."

"I don't want help," Elly told him, stalking forward, Nick stepped back – stumbling slightly but keeping himself upright.

"Elly, you need help, you don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do," Elly said firmly.

Nick felt the sudden urge to run – he saw Elly launch herself forward just as he turned to run away from her, his legs pumping hard, chest tight as he tried to push himself as fast as he could. Elly was behind him. Nick could hear the crash of her feet on the undergrowth and he knew she was gaining on him. He knew he couldn't outrun her – Elly's legs were longer, she was fitter than him, and she was in the middle of a blood lust relapse. He needed to get through to her but he didn't know what to do or say.

"Elly!" Nick yelled, he had to slow down to be able to talk but he needed to stop her – and the only hope he had was to remind her of who she was, who he was beyond being a Grimm and a Blutbad. "Please, Elly, stop."

"Grimm," Elly growled out.

Nick felt the fingers before they connected with his jumper. Nick felt the band at his neck, and his abdomen, sinking into his skin, heard the rip before he felt the scratch of nails down his back and the sudden sting of cold air on his spine. Elly yanked him back and Nick's feet lost their hold on the ground as he tumbled down to one knee and then to the ground. Elly let him go and Nick scrambled up to his hands and knees but before he could get any farther Elly shoved him back down to the ground – stones and sticks digging into his stomach. Elly sat on his back, one hand wrapped around his neck. He felt something dig into his cheek and the sting told him that it had broken the skin. He felt the hot breath on his exposed cheek and then Elly whispering in his ear.

"It's all your fault, Grimm."

"Please, Elly, this isn't you."

Elly obviously didn't listen to him he felt the press of sharp teeth, wet warmth, on his neck and he bucked up into her as he felt his blood splatter into her mouth.

Nick woke with a scream, sitting up on the couch and looking around wildly. There was weak moonlight coming through the curtains from the full moon and he could see that he was alone. His heartbeat was thumping in his chest and he sat up, rubbing a hand over his throbbing neck – he knew it had only been a dream but he felt like he could still feel Elly's hand on his skin, her teeth ripping into his flesh. Nick stood up, walking through the house and heading for the kitchen but he ended up in his bedroom, pulling on a jumper – black, and a pair of running shoes. He had tried his hardest to convince himself that he wasn't going to Elly's house. He tried to tell himself that he was just going to get out of the house. The dream was obviously a result of the case he was working on at the moment. He just needed to get out into the fresh air and eat a proper meal – he'd been eating take-aways and junk for most of the week while they'd been tracking someone who was killing young men in the woods. That was the only reason he'd been dreaming such a ridiculous dream, and the only reason he was going out. He was just going to have a mental break and then stop at the market to get what he needed to make an omelette full of vegetables and whatever else he'd been missing. Renard had ordered them to leave for the night and not to come back in to work until lunchtime – something about union regulations that Nick had barely understood. Renard may have a point.

Nick locked the house behind him, checked that he had his phone and some money in his backpack, and then set off in the opposite direction to Elly's house. He couldn't bring himself to put his earphones in as he slowly jogged along, warming up, and very deliberately heading to the market that opened all night. He run faster the farther he got from home until he could no longer feel the phantom hand or teeth. He stopped at the market – bought all of the things he would need without seeing any other customers and then started for home jogging rather than running to enjoy the morning air and actually feel like he was doing something relaxing. He'd always enjoyed running; it was an opportunity to clear his head. Before Elly, before he became a Grimm…or found out he had always been one, he used to run to help him work out cases. Now, he spoke to Elly about the ones dealing with Wesen and since Renard was directing the cases that had even a hint of Wesen to Nick, those were most of his cases. Not this one though, this case had had nothing to do with Wesen at all but Nick and Hank were on call when it came in, and they were two of the best that Portland PD had to offer and they were going to solve this case. Hopefully, before anyone else was viciously killed with a machete in the woods.

The problem was, that Nick's mind wasn't clearing out and allowing him to think about the case. All he was thinking about was Elly. All he was ever thinking about seemed to be Elly. Sometimes his mind was just too focussed on other things – in the middle of a crime scene but even then a part of him always seemed to be thinking about Elly and he could not understand how he had gone from not knowing that he was in love with her to being completely distracted by her. He knew part of it was the fact he couldn't see her at the moment – he wanted to, he thought about driving past her house every day but he'd dealt with a few stalkers in his career and he did not want to be one himself. Elly had asked him to leave her alone, and he was going to do that. Even if it was harder than he had ever expected to leave her alone, to cut himself completely out of her life and her out of his. And it was getting worse rather than better.

Nick ran back up the steps to his front door and let himself back into his house. The sky outside still black, but he didn't even feel sleepy. He went into the kitchen and made a his omelette, putting in all of the vegetables that he hadn't even tried until Elly came into his life and cursed himself that she had pervaded every single part of his life down to the food he ate. As soon as he'd eaten he started cleaning, doing washing, scrubbing his bathroom, vacuuming, changing his bedsheets. By the time the sun came up his house was spotless and he still couldn't work out what they were missing in the case. So he went out and decided to stake out one of the areas that had fit the profile of the murder sites. He knew it was a stupid reason to choose the area but it was the one on the opposite side of the city from Elly's house. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding the whole area but he didn't have anything valid to use to pick an area and this seemed as likely as any. He sat in his car at the parking area that was as far from houses as possible and settled down deep in his seat, an audiobook playing quietly through the stereo as he wrapped a blanket over his knees and settled in to watch.

He noted down all of the cars that came and parked, everyone who climbed out was wearing workout clothes, running shoes, and none of them were holding machetes but that didn't stop them from being possible suspects. Just after ten he started his car again and heated into work. He dropped his notes on his desk and heard someone walk over to stand by him.

"You're here early, Nick."

Nick turned and smiled at Renard. "Couldn't sleep, I went out to one of the flagged areas in case."

"Anything?"

"Lots of runners, people in exercise clothes that couldn't hide a machete."

Renard nodded. "This doesn't sound like the break I ordered."

Nick nodded. "Couldn't sleep and I cleaned my house…what else was I supposed to do?"

Renard looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Patience is a hard thing to master."

Nick nodded – it was not a secret around the station that he and Elly were not talking at the moment. The lack of baked goods, his less than chipper mood, and the fact that Elly hadn't been seen at the station were all very good clues for a station of professionals. Most of them were polite enough not to comment on it – there were some things that just shouldn't be brought up and Nick had always liked that about working at a police station – everyone was a terrible gossip but they also had a well-trained ability to keep their mouths shut about some things.

"I don't want another dead jogger," Renard said. "So, I'm going to pretend that it's lunchtime already."

"Neither do we," Nick told him.

"When Hank gets in I'd like to do a rundown of the evidence with Lewis and Hathaway, fresh eyes might help."

"I'll put everything together," Nick said, hoping that Lewis, who was an older detective just back from holidays, would be able to see something that they have missed. Hathaway did have a tendency to see things that no one else did and if they couldn't see what Nick and Hank were missing he might just have to suggest pulling in every detective so they could to look at the evidence. If one more person died they would have to form a task force anyway but Nick wanted the case to be solved before then.

Nick was just checking the photos to show Lewis and Hathaway when the call came in – another body had been found. Nick felt his stomach drop – if he had have picked a different place he might have seen something. The woods where the body had been found were on the second tier of possibilities though and Nick hadn't even thought about going to one of them. He knew the woods in question – it was not far from Elly's house.

He grabbed his coat as soon as Hank stepped into the room – early himself. "We have another body."

"Take Lewis and Hathaway with you," Renard ordered.

"Yes, Captain."

The other two detectives nodded and they all left together. Nick left Hathaway to drive and the younger detective took them right past Elly's house. Nick told himself he wasn't going to look out the window but his head whipped around as soon as the stained glass door came into view. He could see the windows open, could just see Elly through the window taking advantage of the natural light to work on a clock. Nick felt almost nauseous from the sudden rush of relief that swept over him when he could see her well and working like normal. Nick felt his eyes prickle and realised he hadn't blinked since he'd spotted the house. He blinked a few times and turned to focus on the conversation in the car – Hank was giving the other detectives a rundown. They had something more important to focus on, and now that he'd seen her, maybe Nick would be able to focus.

**/ / /**


	9. Lack of Control

**/ / /** **Lack of Control \ \ \**

Nick had promised himself he wouldn't do this. He had forced himself to pretend the entire area around Elly's house didn't exist. But then they had driven past her house. He and Hathaway had even gone out to the crime scene again a few days later. But still Nick had decided that having seen her once was enough – she was working on her clocks, she was doing well. So he should feel better about everything.

Except…

Except that night he woke up, muffling a scream and had to turn on all of his lights but he still couldn't get back to sleep.

The next night the Elly of his dreams broke into his house, and caught him in the middle of his kitchen and then she ripped at his jugular with her teeth there on the tiled floor before he woke up with a start.

He kept reminding himself that he'd seen her. Every time he woke up with the ghost teeth ripping into flesh he reminded himself of the sight of her.

Nick kept having the dreams – vicious, violent, scary dreams that always ended with Elly's teeth ripping into his flesh and then he would wake.

Except then the dreams changed. The killer was still at large and the team was stumped. So they had decided to revisit the sights of the murders – Nick with Lewis and Hank with Hathaway so they could have new eyes and old knowledge. Nick had been called away as they were deciding where they were going to go and by the time he had finished with the Desk Sargent's questions he came back to find everyone ready to leave. He pulled on his own jacket and asked Lewis which sites they were going to. He knew, as Lewis started talking, that they would be driving past Elly's house again. He was excited at the possibility of seeing her again even as he was dreading it. When they were driving past Elly was out the front of her house weeding her garden – her neighbour Mrs Hudson standing on her side of the fence obviously complaining to Elly, as normal. They were stopped before they got to Elly's house by roadworks and Nick was afforded the opportunity to study Elly. She looked tired but well, out in the sun, and he prayed she would not look over. He knew that Mrs Hudson was very diverting but there was still a chance that she would see him. It wasn't enough though. There was nothing that he wanted more than to open the door and walk the rest of the distance to Elly's yard. He wanted to beg her to let him back in – to let him be her friend again, to forgive him for what he'd allowed to happen to Angelo. They'd been waved through by the workers and Nick had watched Elly for as long as he'd been able to.

That night the dream started very differently, not a terrifying moment of being run down somewhere but a happy walk to being caught. It had been heart-pounding, things he had not allowed himself to think on but so desperately wanted and then it turned dark. That morning he'd worked up half aroused and half worried. And each night he woke up terrified that Elly had lost something that was so important to her. It didn't worry him that she was killing him – the part he couldn't seem to get out of his head was that she was hunting, that she was out for blood, that she had lost something that was more important to her than anything else – her control over her baser Blutbad instincts.

The morning after he'd seen her – when he'd woken up aching and scared – he hadn't been able to resist any longer. He'd changed into running clothes and he'd run past Elly's house. It was still dark out but it was close to her normal waking time and he slowed as he ran past, seeing her light go on and the faint strains of music coming from her bedroom where she had woken up. Nick felt his chest loosen at the sight and waited a few moments before he turned around and ran home. Once there he managed to fall asleep again for a couple of hours – waking with his alarm, no dream that he could remember on his mind.

Each day he told himself it would be the last time. He kept having the dreams. And early every morning he would find himself running past her house – hoping to catch sight of life within but that she would not know he was doing it.

Then on a Wednesday, when he woke up to a more vicious dream than normal, he stopped outside of her house, sitting down on the edge of the road and tried to work out what to do. He couldn't continue on this path, and he couldn't go back to not having Elly in his life unless he knew there was no hope. He thought about leaving Portland if she told him that she could never see him again. He wasn't sure if he could continue to be a Grimm, could continue as though his life wasn't broken if she wasn't part of his life anymore. He had never thought he would be the type of person who could have his life affected by one person like that. Yet, each morning he did something that he knew he shouldn't and he couldn't work out how to make himself stop. He had become a person who was so focussed on another person that he was making bad choices. He sat there and tried to work out what to do so that the next morning he didn't leave the house. He couldn't think of a single thing that he believed would work.

Nick finally stood up, his joints cold, and groaned as he moved in spot for a moment to try and warm back up. He shouldn't have sat in the cold and he knew he would feel it later. He heard a sound behind him and turned. Nick froze when the door opened and Elly stepped out onto the verandah. Elly folded her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

"Running," Nick offered, waving a hand down towards his sneakers without much conviction.

"You've been past here every morning this week."

Nick nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I can't sleep," Nick said honestly – so tired he couldn't be bothered to hide it.

"Why?" Elly asked again, not stepping any closer.

Nick was glad the night air allowed his voice to carry so easily. He knew he wouldn't be welcomed if he came into Elly's garden – he was doing the exact thing she had asked him not to do.

"I keep having nightmares."

"I've read about the case."

Nick nodded. "It's been difficult."

"You normally don't lose sleep over cases."

"It's not just the case," Nick admitted. "It's mainly you."

"Me?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You know why, Elly, you lost someone very close to you."

"Angelo…" Elly paused and folded her arms across her chest. "He…that doesn't explain why you can't sleep, Nick."

"I'm worried about you, you deserve your space – I know that but I am still worried about you."

"So worried that you can't sleep?"

"So worried I keep having nightmares when I can sleep, but running past here helps."

"Why would this help?"

"Because I love you, Elly, and I just want to know you're okay." Nick felt his world tilt, he knew he'd just admitted something huge but it also felt like the most natural thing in the world to tell her that he loved her; even if he hadn't planned on saying those words yet. "I am trying to give you space," Nick kept going, not willing to stop. "I don't want to push you but I'm also worried about you so when I can't sleep I go for a run and if I run by and it seems like you're in there asleep I at least know that you are still holding to your routines and eventually you're going to be okay even if we're never going to be okay again. Then I can go home and get a little bit of sleep."

"What are you dreaming about that is so bad that you cannot sleep?"

Nick wasn't quite sure how to even explain it to Elly. He didn't know how to put it into words for her. But he knew he needed to be honest. Now might be the only chance he got to repair some of the damage. "They're dreams where you're hunting me."

"Hunting you?"

Nick grimaced. "You hunt me down and kill me."

"I kill you in your dreams?"

"It's not about killing me," Nick said. "I'm not worried about you killing me." Elly frowned at him. "It's not about that."

"What is it about then?"

"About my guilt, about you losing something so important to you because of me." Nick said, suddenly sure exactly what the dreams were really about.

"And for that I kill you? Why am I even killing you?"

"Because you're not Wieder anymore, you lose that because of me."

"Well," Elly said, one eyebrow cocked. "That's awfully self-aggrandising of you."

Nick wanted to laugh but it was too important to laugh about. "I worry about it."

"I am stronger than this," Elly told him. "I will not allow myself to be controlled like that – not even because of my guilt."

"Your guilt?" Nick asked. "It wasn't your fault."

"He did it for me," Elly said, firmly. "I might not have done it to him. But it happened because of you and I. It happened because I am a Blutbad helping a Grimm. Helping a Grimm that has no Regent, that is not working for the Ruling Families, that defied a Reaper, and continues to instil in the Wesen community of Portland faith and hope in him. You are everything these people despise and I am helping you so of course they are going to be doing everything they can to stop you. I chose this, I chose the danger – but Angelo didn't. All he did was try to save me."

"He knew the danger," Nick said.

"Yes," Elly agreed. "He knew that I was in danger, he knew that someone had put out a _hit_ on me – like I'm in some terrible gangster movie, and he tried to save me. And he died."

"I know."

"He didn't deserve that," Elly said. "Whatever Angelo was, whatever he's done – he did not deserve to die like that because of choices I have made with my life."

"I know," Nick admitted. There would be no point in telling Elly that Angelo chose this – he had a choice, Elly or himself, and Angelo had chosen himself to die.

"And now I don't know what to do, Nick," Elly told him. "I'm sad because Angelo is dead – he was a huge part of my life for a long time. He and I shared something that affected my life irrevocably and now he's gone and Hap is gone and there is no one left who knew me as I was then."

Nick could understand that, there were always people that were markers to your life and they are important – and most people didn't go through the life changing process that Elly had.

"I'm trying to work out what to do with this pain and what it means for helping you, Nick," Elly told him. "But you do not need to ever worry about me being Wieder. I will never let you, or anyone else, have that kind of control over me, Nick. I am grieving and I need space and time from everything Grimm but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on being your friend."

The sudden, heady rush of relief almost made him sit down on the pavement and cry, but he managed to keep upright even if he did have to blink rapidly. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for that," Elly told him. "I'm sorry I made you think that we couldn't still be friends. I'm just not sure if I can still be a part of helping you with Grimm stuff. If it was just me it wouldn't be an issue but if they decide to come after my family to stop me. I have people to protect."

The euphoria slipped but he held onto the idea of being friends – something was better than nothing. And he could contemplate telling her about his feelings properly in the future. "I understand."

"And that's why I need time, Nick."

Nick nodded. "You won't see me again until you're ready."

"What about the nightmares?"

"I'll handle it," Nick told her. "I never meant to do this."

Elly nodded. "I know it isn't your fault, and I know he made a choice, Nick. But he's dead."

"I'm sorry about that, Elly, I didn't want that to happen."

Elly nodded. "You just would have arrested him."

"Yes," Nick agreed. "I would have."

"He'd have hated that."

"He would have ended up getting away," Nick said.

Elly stared at him for a moment. "You were going to let him get away?"

Nick shrugged. "No, but yes, he saved your life. That doesn't make what he did okay but I think he would have ended up getting past me somehow."

Elly smiled and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before she took a step back. "Be careful on the way home."

Nick nodded and waited until she was inside before he started back towards his house.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go.


	10. Clarification

**/ / /** **Clarification \ \ \**

Nick woke with a start – Elly had only just captured him. He wasn't sure what had woken him; he normally always slept through until Elly spilt his blood.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

Nick stood up suddenly – looking at the front door; someone was knocking on it incessantly. He walked slowly towards the door and looked through the glass before throwing the door open.

"Elly?"

Elly stepped forward, pushing past him, and then turning on him. "You said you love me."

Nick froze – he felt his stomach twist with the nerves he'd been ignoring since he was at Elly's house. "Yes."

"What did you mean?"

Nick knew he had options, he knew he could lie or avoid or he could lay himself bare and risk everything. The last time he hadn't really meant to do it but this time he was making a choice and it was a choice that could end so very badly for him. But he couldn't lie to her – he had never been able to lie to her.

"That I love you."

"Love me how."

Nick frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean when you say you love me?" Elly asked, her eyes fierce.

Nick paused for a moment and collected the shreds of his courage together and told her. "I love you like you're the woman who has become the person I talk to every day, like the person who has affected what I eat, who has changed the way I see the world, who has helped keep me alive by putting themselves in danger. I love you like the person who has become completely intertwined in my life. You're my best friend and I love you."

"But…" Elly started and then stopped – staring at him. "What does that actually mean?"

Nick thought vaguely that in a movie this was the part when he would step forward and kiss her but he didn't want to do something she hadn't asked for – especially not when she was so confused. "It means, Elly, that I am in love with you. And even if I didn't know it, I've been in love with you for a long time."

Elly stared at him silently, the quiet stretching between them until Nick felt the desire to take the words back – he didn't want to though, now that he'd told her, no matter what, he could comfort himself that he had been honest and brave.

"And when did you realise this?" Elly finally asked, voice quiet and distant.

"I didn't," Nick admitted. "I was told by Hank and Wu that I was in love with you."

"When?"

"The night you had that date with whatshisname."

"So this isn't even about me it's just-"

"They told me and I told them they were full of shit," Nick interrupted, a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him what she was going to think. "I also drank too much whiskey and continued to think they were wrong. Then I came home and ordered Chinese – which was mostly vegetarian dishes."

"Except for Szechuan beef," Elly muttered.

"Exactly," Nick agreed. "Then Holly and Roddy tried to take care of me because you were dating someone else. And Holly tried to tell me that we should be together. And Barry looked at me like it was an idiot…as did his dad, when they spoke to me. And the people at the vegan bakery thought we were together but I was still convinced I would have known if I was in love with you."

Elly nodded, staring at Nick intently.

Nick made an awkward little move and grimaced before he continued. "Then I read the books about Blutbad in the trailer."

"You read them?"

"I used an internet translation tool," Nick finally admitted. "It took forever." Elly smirked at him. "Yes, I know, must learn German. Why couldn't Aunt Marie have forced me to take lessons when I was a kid…honestly. And the thing is, El, when I was reading it I liked the way it sounded, I like the idea of having a relationship like the ones described with you. And then I realised that I am an idiot."

Elly's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I've been in love with you for a long time, and I'm an idiot who didn't work it out until people literally sat me down and told me, and even then I didn't get it."

"And now?"

"And now I can see what everyone was talking about."

"Because they told you."

"Because I was terrified of seeing it before," Nick said, his shoulders almost shrugging. "I have put you in so much danger, Elly, just being my friend would put you in danger but neither of us has any sense of…of…preservation when it comes to us…this…Grimm and Blutbad thing. And you might not have feelings for me but if you did and we did…I'm already having terrible nightmares about something I've done robbing you of your hard won control."

"How utterly self-absorbed," Elly said. "I will admit that it is not an easy thing to do; becoming Wieder, but do not for a second think that I would allow anyone to put my lifestyle at risk."

"Angelo…" Nick stopped and grimaced.

"Yes, Angelo did make me have a relapse because of how I used to feel about him and that proved me to that I am stronger than I had realised because I did break my promise to myself but I did not keep doing it. I stopped and I am never going to let another person have that kind over influence of me or my decisions."

"Good."

Elly growled at him and Nick took a step back – surprised that he wasn't scared, only that he was…affected by it. Elly took a step back herself and held her hands up. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's not a problem," Nick said completely honestly – he would think about his reaction later – now was not the right time to be thinking about it.

"You are very frustrating."

Nick smiled. "Yes."

"I need to think about this, Nick."

Nick nodded. Elly stepped around him to the door and opened it but she stopped before she was completely outside.

"Nick, what do you want out of this?" she asked, not turning around.

"You," Nick said honestly.

Elly didn't say anything else – just walked out of the door.

**/ / /**


	11. What You Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - potential triggers around mental health. See the bottom for more information.
> 
> Oh my God, seriously, how can it have been a year since I thought I finished this? I hadn't finished it, but I'd come close and now I've been corrected I present the last chapter, I hope you enjoy. Except, I lie, because I've broken this in two - the last chapter will go up tomorrow. I beyond promise it will be up tomorrow.

**/ / / What You Wanted \ \ \**

Nick turned over in his bed and opened his eyes to see the light filtering in through his window. He felt _awake_ and he knew it was barely five in the morning. He wanted to go back to sleep, he could feel how tired he still was, but he knew if he did fall back to sleep it would be just before he had to get up and then he'd be exhausted for the rest of the day. He should get up but even that didn't hold any benefits – he didn't want to have to waste time for the rest of the morning until he could go into work without a comment being made. He pulled out his tablet and found a stupid mystery story to read, he had enjoyed them before the whole Grimm thing and he kept buying the new books his favourite authors put out and yet he hadn't had the time, or the inclination, to read one in forever. He pulled up one about a Scottish bobby and settled into the pillows to read.

When his alarm went off he hit snooze to finish the chapter he was up to and then pulled himself out of bed and went through his morning routine before heading into work. He stopped on the way for coffee. When he arrived it was to find Hathaway sitting at his desk, wearing yesterday's clothes, and surrounded by every piece of evidence they had on the case.

"James?" Nick asked, putting the coffee down on his desk – he had a feeling that the other man would either desperately need it or should not have it for fear of heart palpitations and he wanted to know for sure first.

Hathaway looked up at him unseeing for a moment.

Lewis came to stand at his side, obviously having just arrived. "James?"

"I found something," Hathaway said, grabbing his jacket and twisting it around his head to pull it on. Nick looked at Lewis and the other man blinked, his face going suspiciously blank. Nick filed it away for later and focussed back on Hathaway.

"What have you found?" Hank asked. Nick's eyes flicked over to him, walking out of Renard's office. The Captain followed him out and then all of them turned to look at Hathaway.

"I was looking for connections between the locations of the attacks, or something we missed about the victims, and I couldn't find anything. Until I looked at both of them together. I did a geographical timeline and the first victim visited that park as part of a tree planting event organised by the local conservation society a month before his attack. Which I know seems innocuous, and would be except that the second victim was part of a clean-up your park day organised by the same conversation society. Each of the victims has been involved in a community clean-up of parks – specifically the nature preserves where they were killed."

"How does that get us any closer to a suspect?" Nick asked.

"The community group that organised all of the events has existed for about ten years – they have been run by the same couple of that whole time. I have been able to track their work over the last two years though social media and their website. They are very involved in social media and document all of their events with videos and photos. There is a core group of volunteers who have been with them for at least a year. I have managed to connect faces to names for most of them. But I think it would be worth speaking to the couple who run the group – Jane and Candice Fitzsimmons-Wells."

"Yes," Renard said firmly. "Hathaway, go home, sleep, eat, come back this afternoon. Lewis, take Wu with you to speak to the Fitzsimmons-Wells. Nick and Hank, start backgrounds on the Fitzsimmons-Wells and the rest of the names that Hathaway has located."

Hathaway rolled his shoulders. "I can keep working."

"I mean this in the professional sense it is meant," Renard said. "You need a shower."

Lewis clapped Hathaway on the shoulder. "Go home, lad, you've done a good job."

Hathaway nodded and started running Hank and Nick through the different piles of information and other sources of information they would need. Then he reluctantly left and the rest of them settled down into work. Lewis and Wu came back with the Fitzsimmons-Wells, and they told them about a woman – Emma Vickers, who had been part of the group until three years ago when she had come to one of their clean-up sessions ranting about seeing a beast in the park. She had had a drug problem and it was believed that she had triggered mental illness as a result, she had then gone into a mental facility for treatment for schizophrenia.

Nick looked at Hank, wondering if the beast she had seen in the park in partial, or full, _Woge_. Whether she actually had schizophrenia or if she was the unfortunate victim of interaction with the Wesen world. But none of the victims appeared to have been Wesen, none of their families was and Nick hadn't found anything that was connected to him and Wesen. He didn't know if he was making a connection that didn't exist but it was worrying.

Hank held up a hand. "How many of people have we seen over the years that had mental illness brought on by drug use?"

"A lot."

"So don't get that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one where you think that Wesen are somehow your fault," he hissed under his breath.

Nick was hit by the sudden thought of Elly – that was something that she would say to him. He shook the thought out of his head and focussed on the address search in front of him. "Let's go and see Emma Vickers."

Hank nodded and grabbed his coat. Lewis had been called away to a house break-in and so had left them to interview the suspect on their own. The two other detectives had given them exactly what they needed – a second set of eyes and a break in the case.

His phone went off just as they were sliding into their car. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, wondering if it was more information from Hathaway but his heart clenched when he saw Elly's name. He immediately swiped his phone open and opened the message.

 **If you're free, come over tonight** – Elly

Nick stared down at the message for several long moments and then Hank nudged him with his elbow.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked.

"Nothing," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Who is it?"

"Elly."

Hank flicked his eyes over to Nick and looked unsure. "Is it good shock or bad shock?"

"She wants me to come over tonight if I'm free," Nick said. The phone vibrated in his hand. His eyes ducked down.

 **I think we need to talk** – Elly

"She says we need to talk."

"You do," Hank said, biting down against a smile. "And you will."

"If we are able to get this wrapped up."

Hank nodded. "Then let's go have a conversation with our suspect."

Nick nodded.

"But you should respond to Elly anyway," Hank pointed out when they arrived and Nick was still staring dumbly down at his phone. Nick nodded, clicking on the message box and writing out a message, then deleting it, and trying again. It took him another two tries before he hit send.

 **Looks like we're closing in on a suspect, I should be able to come.** – Nick

Then he shoved his phone into his pocket and looked out the window at the house that they were parked in front of. He and Hank climbed out of the car and walked up the immaculately tended walkway to the house. Nick noted the trimmed back rose bushes and the swept clean verandah. Hank knocked on the door, a young man with long dreadlocks answered.

"Hello," Hank said. "I'm Detective Griffin, and this is Detective Burkhardt."

"Hi, I'm Jasper Moretti."

"We're looking for Emma Vickers, does she still live at this address?" Hank said.

"Aunty Emma?" the man asked. "She stays here sometimes but she hasn't been around lately."

"Do you know where she might be staying at the moment?" Nick asked.

Jasper looked behind him into the house and then stepped out. "Yeah, only, don't tell my mum, okay?"

Hank nodded. "We won't say anything unless it becomes important to our need to speak to her."

"She's living at a house in Tigard, my mum keeps telling me to let her go but I remember Aunty Emma before she got sick and I help her out when I can," the man said. "I take her clothes and food, never money because…well, she isn't clean, and I know that. How much trouble is she in?"

"She's not in trouble at the moment," Nick said. "We need to speak to her, in relation to the attacks that have been happening in the parks."

"Because of the unicorns?"

"Unicorns?" Hank asked. "Is that the beast she said she saw?"

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "She'd always been really focussed on unicorns – gave me a stuffed unicorn when I was born, and then…I don't want to get her in trouble."

"You're not," Nick said. "But if she's involved in this then we need to stop her."

"And get her the help she needs," Hank went on.

"She was clean when she came out of the mental institution," Jasper said. "And she was herself again – I mean, the properly prescribed drugs, kept her different but back to Aunty Emma, and then she started with the pot, even though she knew it had brought on the early onset, and then she started with oxy, and I don't know what else and I don't ask."

"But your mum doesn't see your aunt anymore?" Nick asked.

"She can't, the last time she did she just cried for days, so I keep an eye on Aunty Emma."

"And is she home at the moment?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Do you need to speak to her?"

"No," Hank said. "But if your Aunt comes by please give us a call."

Jasper nodded. "You will be gentle with her, right?"

"We will do our best," Nick promised. Jasper nodded and turned to walk back into the house after giving them the exact address.

After they left the Moretti house they drove to the address that Jasper had given them. When they found Emma Vickers, she told them everything about killing those evil unicorns, and they knew that they would be able to get her professional help – there was no way that there was any defence except insanity and she would get the help that Jasper wanted her to have. They took her back to the station and taped her confession – for what legal good it would do them, and then had her processed. When Nick looked down at his watch he saw that it was half past seven already and he groaned.

"You can still make it to Elly's," Hank said.

"Are you and Elly reconciling?" Renard asked, stopping as he was walking past their desks.

"We were going to be meeting up, but it's getting late."

Renard made a noncommittal noise and kept moving. "No point in waiting for tomorrow when you can deal with it today."

"Call Elly," Hank told him. "Go have a shower in the locker room."

Nick let out a long breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 **Just finished up the case – is it too late?** – Nick

He only had to wait a minute for the response.

 **Nope, come when you're ready.** – Elly

 **I'll be there in about thirty minutes** – Nick

 **I made eggplant parmigiana, if you haven't eaten.** – Elly

Nick rushed through a shower in the locker room and then dressed in the spare clothes he kept at the station before he headed to Elly's house. He contemplated stopping but didn't know what he should bring and everything seemed either too presumptive or not enough. So he didn't bring anything and instead stood awkwardly in front of Elly's house without anything in his hands and with a sick feeling of dread, or hope, he wasn't sure, in his stomach.

Elly pulled the door open before he'd had the opportunity to knock.

"Hi," he said awkwardly waving a hand at her.

She frowned at him. "Come in."

Nick nodded and followed her in, hanging his jacket on a hook, and trailed her through the lounge room and to the kitchen. The table was set and Elly pointed to his normal seat.

"You haven't eaten?" Nick asked.

Elly shook her head. "Thought I'd wait for you."

Nick felt a twinge of guilt for throwing her dinner time back. "Sorry I was late."

She turned round and smiled at him. "We didn't set a time."

"Yeah…"

"Nick," Elly said putting a plate of eggplant parmigiana and a bowl of vegetables on the table and then sitting. "Relax, I thought we'd eat first but maybe we should talk first."

"No, no," Nick said, suddenly wanting nothing more than to drag out the pain.

She rolled her eyes at him and sat down across from him. "You solved the case?"

"Yeah, hey, are there unicorn Wesen?"

Elly frowned at him. "No, why?"

"The woman who did it said she was killing evil unicorns, and I was just trying to work out if she was affected by Wesen as well as drugs."

"I have never heard of a unicorn Wesen – the only fantasy creature is dragons."

"That's…I actually don't know," Nick said. "A part of me is glad that it isn't related to Wesen but I also hate the alternative."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay," Elly said, looking down at her food. They sat in silence for a few more minutes and then Nick sighed and put down his fork.

"Okay, this is horrible; just tell me what's happening."

"You're right," she said. "I do have feelings for you as well."

Nick felt the sudden rush of pleasure.

"I knew when you told me that I had feelings for you," Elly said. "But, I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what I wanted."

Nick nodded, but he could still felt the curl of nervous terror in his stomach. "And now?"

"You're a Grimm," Ella said, not answering his question which added to the feeling of worry. "And I'm a Blutbad."

"Yes," Nick agreed; completely unsure what that truly meant to Elly.

"And I have feelings for you that are more than they should be, that are more than I ever meant them to be."

"And you don't want them to be?" Nick asked in a quiet voice.

Elly looked at him for a long moment and then smiled sadly. "A long time ago I decided that I didn't want to live my life by someone else's standards and that had brought me pain and separation from my family but it also brought you to me and allowed us to become friends…allowed me to help a Grimm who isn't living my someone else's standards. I told you not long ago that I was going to stand by you; no matter what."

"But then Angelo died."

"Yes."

"And things changed."

"No, they didn't, not really," Elly reached across the table, pressing her fingers to Nick's and he jolted in surprise. "I needed some time because I don't want my decisions to hurt others but I still believe in you, Nick."

Nick felt like he was standing on a very high cliff and he honestly wasn't sure if Elly was about to push him over the edge or pull him back to safety and he realised he didn't even know which would be better.

"And if I'm brave enough to be your friend I shouldn't be afraid of admitting to the fact I'm in love with you."

Nick's breath caught in his chest, pain thumping with his heartbeat as he looked at Elly. "You are?"

"Yes, so you should take me on a date."

"I should."

"Tomorrow night."

Nick's chest gave with a kick and he smiled at Elly brightly. "Elly?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"Can I take you out tomorrow night, on a proper date?"

Elly smiled at him and nodded, her cheeks bright as she pulled the plate back towards her and picked up her knife and fork. "There is sorbet for dessert."

"That sounds wonderful," Nick said picking up his cutlery as well. He wondered where he would be able to get a reservation on short notice and decided he'd try and call a place before he went to bed. Wu might even be able to help given his position as a self-proclaimed epicure. He came back to the moment when Elly asked him a question and they ate in companionable, if light, conversation.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - the person that Nick and Hank end up arresting has schizophrenia brought on as early onset due to a drug habit and is in the middle of a drug-induced psychosis. If this is a trigger for you please know that Elly and Nick are going on a date in the next chapter and you can skip this one if you need to.


	12. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, occasionally I can keep to a schedule.

**/ / / First Date \ \ \**

The next morning, Wu and Hank were waiting at his desk.

"Well?" Wu asked, looking at him questioningly.

"How'd it go?"

Nick couldn't have kept the smile off his face if he'd tried, but he didn't bother. "Elly and I are going on a date tonight."

"Where?" Wu asked immediately.

"I tried to called Homegrown Smoker BBQ last night but they were closed by the time I left Elly's so I'll call them as soon as they are open. And I suppose the Blooming Lotus or The Sudra are options but I just think she'd like the Homegrown better."

"All good choices," Wu said, nodding, "I know a kitchenhand at the Homegrown – if you need help let me know."

"First dates are important," Hank threw in.

"Which is why we need to get the paperwork finished as soon as possible and I'm going to wish on everything available we don't get another case."

Hank and Wu looked at one another and Nick could almost hear their scepticism.

"Paperwork," Nick said firmly, turning to him computer.

-)(-)(-

Nick left that night with plenty of time to go home and shower and then change his outfit three times trying to work out the right level of dressed up because this was important but he also didn't want to look like he was trying _too_ hard. Finally he decided on a nice pair of jeans and a top he remembered being told brought out his eyes. He drove over to Elly's, a bouquet of wildflowers sitting next to him and nerves thrumming through his system…he didn't think a first date had ever actually been this important to him. He knocked on her door, forcing himself to breath slowly.

Elly threw the door open and smiled at him – she was wearing a soft looking white shirt, jeans, and a woollen scarf he suspected she had knitted herself. She looked amazing and with her smile Nick's nerves left him and he smiled back, holding out the flowers.

"You look beautiful."

Elly's smile widened. "You look rather nice yourself, thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome, our reservation is for seven."

"These need water and a vase, come in, I will be done in a moment."

Nick stepped into her house and noticed that it smelled faintly of grapefruit and the small amount of clutter that normally characterised Elly's lounge room had been cleared away. He stood by the door, not wanting to get comfortable if they were going to leave straight away and Elly came back, bag in her hand.

"Where are we going?" Elly asked.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a surprise."

"Then let's go, I like a surprise but the best part is always the reveal."

"Yeah," Nick walked them both to his car, opening the door for Elly and then rushing around to the driver's side.

"I don't think I've ever had a man open my door before."

"I know, it's a bit weird – isn't it," Nick said. "It just seemed…I don't know…it's old-fashioned but I want tonight to actually feel like a date not just…not just some night when you and I happened to go out for dinner."

"It's a nice thought," Elly said. "That you want it to be special."

Nick didn't know what else to say and they dropped into a slightly awkward silence as they drove towards the restaurant. Luckily, it was a short drive because Nick had no idea what to say to make this less awkward.

"I love this restaurant," Elly said happily when they arrived.

Nick had known that but hearing it still made him happy. "I'm glad."

"You didn't need to pick an exclusively vegan restaurant though," Elly said as he held her door open and smiled at her bashfully.

"It's our first date; I'm on my best behaviour."

"Oh, yes, right," Elly said, standing a little awkwardly and they walked into the restaurant.

They were walked towards the table and sat down with their menus in continued silence. Nick opened his menu, looking over it to Elly who was studying hers just as intently.

"Their eggplant schnitzels are very good," Elly offered.

"I was thinking about getting the ratatouille," Nick said. "Have you had it before?"

Elly shook her head. They went back to looking at their menus.

A few minutes later their waiter returned. "Have you decided?"

Nick looked at Elly who nodded at him slightly. "Yeah, can I get the ratatouille, please."

"And I'll have the lasagne."

"Very good, and to drink?"

Nick thought about something to take the nerves away but he also didn't want one for the exact same reason. "Water please."

"Same," Elly said, awkwardly smiling at the waiter.

"Very well," he read their order back to them and then slipped away but not far enough; they could both hear him talking to another waiter. "First date, it's not going well."

Nick caught Elly's eye and knew the waiter had summed it up perfectly. He needed to do something to break this weird mood between them before their first date was their last date.

"They also have an excellent chocolate brownie," Elly told him, looking just over Nick's shoulder.

"You know I love chocolate," Nick offered, trying to work out what to say next.

"Yeah, that's why I thought of it."

"Thanks."

"Anything fun happen at work today?"

"No, just paperwork. You?"

"New clock."

The waiter interrupted them, not that it was much to interrupt, with their food. They both picked up their cutlery and ate in silence for several bites.

"Tell me about your new clock," Nick asked eventually.

"It's a seventh century cuckoo clock from the Black Forest with a mistiming Quail quarter timing. The owner would also like me to make a similar type of clock with Portland as the inspiration."

"That's amazing," and just like that it stopped being a vaguely awkward, first date, conversation and went back to being just them and they talked about anything and everything while they ate their dinner.

Elly beamed at him. "It's going to be a lot of work but I don't get to create things very often and it's always something joyful."

"Have you thought about something like Etsy or a similar site as a place to sell your clocks?"

"A Portland Cuckoo Clock movement?"

Nick laughed. "Maybe."

"Blutbad Clocks."

"Blutbad Cuckoo Clocks," Nick corrected. "You wouldn't want them to think that you'll make any old clock."

"I can't imagine that the Ruling Families would be very happy with the name. But I'm also not very sure people would be interested in paying the type of money needed to make it worth my while."

Nick nodded. "That might be true, but you could lose nothing by creating a profile and testing the waters."

Elly looked thoughtful. "This is very good lasagne."

"I'm quite impressed with mine as well."

"See, vegan food is wonderful."

Nick refrained from commenting but he had to admit that the food she made, and this meal, was actually very nice even if he would have been very happy with a burger or steak as well.

"You know if this gets serious-"

"When," Nick corrected. "When this gets serious."

Elly's ears flushed pink but she didn't comment. "You're going to have to get used to vegan eating."

"I've been getting used to it for years, Elly, it's not much of a downside. Plus, Hank and Wu will keep feeding me meat at lunch."

"You have a plan."

Nick wondered if this was too much too soon but it was also Elly and there was never going to be a too soon now. "Yeah, I think this is something that deserves planning."

"I do too."

"Are you still going to see your parents at Christmas?"

"Yeah, my father calls every fortnight to talk to me and remind me of all of things I'm going to get to do when I come back. I only have to remind him a third of the time that I'm not going to go hunting with them." Elly shrugged like it wasn't an issue.

"Frustrating," he commented.

"But it's also only a third of the time and with Nana stealing the phone from him every other call to tell me that I should access my inner Blutbad and leave this foolish choice behind; it's better than I ever expected."

"Okay."

"It's fine."

"They are your family," Nick said. "And given my mother, I think it's fair to say that as long as you're happy with the situation that's all that matters."

"Have you heard anything from your mother?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't think I will again unless her Regent needs something else from me."

They were silent for a few minutes, lost in their own minds, before a waitress came over and asked if they wanted dessert.

"I have plum and custard pie at home," Elly offered.

"This is a date, you shouldn't have to provide the dessert," Nick told her, he looked up at the waitress. "What do you have that involves chocolate?"

"We have a chocolate and peanut butter pie that's-"

Nick grinned at her. "I'll have that."

"I'll have the lemon cake then, thank you."

The waitress smiled at them both and slipped away.

"You like my pie."

Nick nodded. "I love your pie, there is a fight over slices when you bring any into the station, but this is a date."

"And that means we have to have dessert here?"

"That means you shouldn't have to do any of the baking. It's our first date."

"You are very sweet," Elly said, reaching over the table, her fingers tangling with his slowly and gently.

Nick twisted his wrist around and caught her hand properly. He could feel his heart beating…thumping, in his chest and he couldn't seem to quite catch his breath through the sudden tightness.

"Sorry to interrupt," one of the servers said, standing above them with two plates.

Nick and Elly pulled back from one another and the plates were put down in front of them.

"Would either of you like coffee?"

Nick contemplated it but Elly shook her head at him and he smiled up at the woman and told her they were fine. She left and Nick looked at Elly and then down at the pie in front of him and then at Elly's cake.

"It looks good," Elly offered.

"Smells good too," Nick agreed. "But not as good as your pies hot out of the oven."

Elly smiled and picked up her fork. "Just so long as we agree about that."

Then Nick took the first bite of his pie and had to bite down on his lip to keep from making a very inappropriate noise. It was damned good pie – but he wasn't about to let Elly know that until he remembered the etiquette of a date…it had been so very long since he'd been on one and he kept forgetting that this wasn't just another dinner with Elly but this time he should be doing things like…

"Would you like some?" He asked, pushing his plate closer to Elly with some reluctance.

"That was half-hearted at best."

"It's really good," Nick admitted with some bashfulness.

Elly laughed at him and reached over to stab a corner off the pie. She licked it from her fork and made the noise that Nick had been holding in. His reaction to it was swift and so strong it stole his composure for a moment. "I understand."

"I thought you might," Nick croaked out.

"Would you like some of my cake?"

Nick lifted one shoulder. "Is it any good?"

Elly nodded and pushed her plate forward. He took a portion off and slipped it into his mouth. It was good, but certainly not as good as his pie.

"Oh, just take your plate back," Elly said, shaking her head at him.

"You can share."

"I know how you feel about chocolate."

"I like you more."

"More than chocolate?"

"Oh yeah, much more than chocolate."

"Eat your pie," she told him but he was pleased with the flush along the tops of her cheeks.

Nick did as instructed and they slipped into a comfortable silence as they finished their desserts. They left, Elly making an argument for splitting the bill that Nick wholeheartedly agreed with on principle and in regards to equity but for a first date there were some things he wanted to do and treating Elly to dinner was one of them. In the end, she let him and they walked to the stretch of nature park across the road and they wandered along solar light illuminated pathways.

"You will protect me?" Nick asked, reaching out to twin his fingers with Elly's.

"From anything in the dark."

"The benefits of dating a Blutbaden."

"What do you see this being, Nick?"

"A walk under the moon…should I have worn red."

Elly's eyes flickered red and she looked at him intensely for a moment before shaking her Woge off. "I'm being serious."

"Yes, sorry, apparently a moonlit walk on a date makes me silly."

Elly nodded and Nick pulled her to a stop.

He pulled her closer, one hand curling on her hip, remembering the information he'd read about a Blutbaden's lower back. He leaned a little closer, keeping his eyes on hers until they slipped closed and she leaned in to kiss him. Nick smiled into the press of her lips and pulled her closer, giving himself over quite happily to being kissed. One kiss turned into many until Nick pulled back and stepped back.

"I see this being that," he told her, voice barely above a whisper. "And more dates, and maybe even a holiday one day, lazy days in bed and fights about stupid, and not so stupid, things, and fighting the Ruling Families and stopping Wesen who have broken the law."

"Just that?" Elly asked him.

Nick shrugged. "I'm open to suggestions."

"I think you down played the whole Wesen thing."

Nick kissed her again instead of admitting that they might indeed spend more time dealing with Wesen matters than either of them would like. They strolled the rest of the way around the small park and then drove back to Elly's house.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" Elly asked.

Nick thought about her turning down the coffee in the restaurant but he nodded anyway; not wanting the night to end yet. He followed her up to the house but as soon as the door was closed behind them, she turned to him and kissed him instead. The kisses in the park had been good; sweet and new. But the ones standing in Elly's house were something different entirely. Elly pushed him back into the wood door and he pressed his hand to her back, holding her to him tightly. Elly made a noise when he pressed his palm to her lower back. Nick started to pull away but Elly chased his lips until his head thumped into the wood door. Then Elly pulled back, bit her lip, and pulled her body away from him.

"Coffee?" she asked, voice a touch breathless.

"No."

"We should come away from the door."

"Before I get a concussion?"

"Did I hurt you?" Elly asked, rubbing a hand down the back of his head and settling on his nape.

"No," Nick said, leaning into the pressure of her hand and kissing Elly again. They stayed pressed against the door kissing until Nick's lips felt numb and one of Elly's hands was tucked into the back of his pants while her other one stroked across his belly button in a surprisingly arousing fashion. Nick kissed along Elly's jaw, nipping at the pulse beating there and Elly growled at him.

"If you don't want coffee, we should take this upstairs."

"I don't want to rush you," Nick mumbled into the skin behind her ear.

Elly pulled away and levelled him with the same look she got when he asked a stupid question in the middle of a Grimm case. "Nick, would you like to come upstairs?"

"Yes," Nick agreed, following her up the stairs.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously I don't have much writing time anymore but I'm not done with these two…if you're interested in very long breaks and the possibility of disappointment subscribe to the series and if I finish the *cough*four*cough* WIPs I have on my computer in this series you'll know.


End file.
